Peaceful intimacy, You are my everything NEW!
by RuthLongbottom
Summary: Are they going to finally move together? Is he going to confess? Can she give in? RHr! My first attempt on a longer story!
1. Plans

I don't own anything. It all belongs to the genius J.K. Rowling. Kudos to her!

**

* * *

**

Peaceful intimacy 

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in the soft, warm summer air deeply. She could not remember when she felt like this the last time. She remembered that every inch of her body had longed for this feeling for so long, but never really felt it. It was peace.

The dark, heavy clouds that used to cover the sky over the past two years had vanished directly after the dark lord's downfall.

Sunlight tickled Hermione's nose and she chuckled silently.

"What is so funny?" a voice asked and Hermione did not need to open her eyes to know who it was.

"Ron, it is not very polite to creep up on somebody. You could seriously scare somebody to death." She did not open her eyes while talking. She knew she sounded like his mother and smiled inwardly.

Ron started laughing. "You recognized me anyway…" he justified himself.

Hermione opened her eyes only when she noticed that he had laid down himself next to her.

He had placed himself very near next to her, turned on his side, bent his arm, supported his head and sighed.

She carefully watched every move he made, taking in his looks, his facial expressions, every muscle he clenched.

At first she could not put her finger on the reason which caused the tingling feeling in her stomach.

Probably it was because he lied so extremely near to her that she could feel his warm breath against her skin.

Though he had closed his eyes she could imagine their exact colour. It has been often enough that she had been staring in those deep sapphire blue eyes.

"Do you have to go?" He asked, never opening his eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked though she knew what he meant.

"Well, I know you need to go, but I don't want you to", Ron stated, opened his eyes and met her gaze.

She was surprised. Ron had never been the one who expressed his feelings that openly. Actually their first kiss had been a month ago and they had not spoken about it yet, let alone repeated it. The thought of their kiss made Hermione blush and she looked away.

"Are you blushing?" Ron teased her and chuckled slightly.

"NO! I am not!" Hermione blurted and the shade of her face turned even redder.

"Oh, yes… You ARE!" Ron could not stop smiling, knowing that he was the one who caused her crimson.

"Maybe I am… What does that matter?" She asked offensive.

Inside her head bells were ringing and wheels were clattering.

Over the past weeks she had lost hope on her personal happy ending. The Weasleys had been dealing with their loss and the only thing she and Harry could do was watching them, maybe even supporting them.

She had felt out of place and selfish when she caught herself looking at Ron, wondering when he would finally make his step.

And now he made his step. And it had been unexpected.

A few hours ago she had told him and Harry that she would leave for Australia to search for her parents.

Why did he have to make his move right before her departure?

"You know that I will go along with you, don't you?" Ron asked and Hermione tried to stop herself from smiling.

"No", she disagreed, but when she saw his disappointment she continued immediately.

"No, I didn't know. Now I DO know."

After Ron had understood her teasing he presented his famous lop-sided grin, which Hermione adored passionately.

"When are we going to leave?"

**

* * *

**That's it. 

I am trying to write something longer than a one-shot for the first time.

Be kind and leave review! So I will know if I am supposed to continue :-)

Ruth Longbottom :-


	2. Hiding and escaping

As always: Kudos to Joanne! And thanks to all of you who reviewed. It's a very satisfying feeling! Sorry, I had trouble with updating, but here's the second chapter finally:

**Hiding and escaping**

"Ron!" Hermione leaned over his sleeping body and whispered in his ear this time a tiny bit louder.

"Ron! Sorry, but you need to get up!"

He turned around and looked her in the eyes. "It's alright, I wasn't sleeping anyway", he whispered back. She wondered why he had not answered the first time then.

He pushed back his blanket and stood up. They silently slipped out of his room so that they would not wake up Harry.

"This one's for you", Hermione pointed at a steaming coffee mug on the counter. "You are so brilliant!" Ron stated, causing Hermione to smile.

"Hurry up, our port key is going to leave in fifteen minutes!" she edged him on after he had drunken his coffee nearly burning his mouth.

"'right, let's go then", he took their shared traveling bag and turned towards her. "Would you, please, hurry up?" he teased her and they both left the Burrow.

Hermione felt his hand grab hers. She could feel her heart speeding up and her thoughts racing. Though he often touched her hand nowadays she had not got used to it yet.

"So, this is the moment?" Ron asked at that moment and she was grateful for the distraction, but then recognized his reference to Harry's saying after their kiss.

"This is it", she answered and forced herself to look him directly in his eyes.

He winked, smiled and squeezed her hand carefully. Hermione's calmness faded.

Suddenly she felt something tugging right behind her navel. Her hand which held the old, black umbrella started shaking and then the port key catapulted them to a country where both of them had never been before.

* * *

Red and green lights were flashing; explosions filled the air, fragments raining over their heads. Masked people were attacking them. Remaining Death Eaters… 

"Over here!" Ron screamed and trailed her with him, throwing curses over his shoulder. They ran and stumbled through bushes and underwood. All of a sudden, Ron stood still. They disapparated with a 'plop'.

Hermione found herself in a different place, but not in a different situation. Her lungs longed for fresh air, but all they could do was run. "NO!" she screamed. "It is not safe to apparate!"

Ron shortly looked at her in a strange way, then turned around and continued to run, pulling her with him.

The flashed and noises started to fade and when they turned around they saw that the Death Eaters had given up on them.

"You are supposed to know that it is not safe to apparate!" Hermione started shrieking. "We know that there are remaining Death Eaters and that they are able to control the network anyhow! You put us in great danger and…"

"Would you shut up?" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her upper body. "Sorry about being so bloody scared not to think of a different way to keep you safe! The only thing I could think of was keeping you secure. So would you STOP screaming? You are waking up the last bloody sleeping foxes in this stupid forest!" He then stomped away.

Hermione shook her head, being not able to focus anything of her surroundings.

She loved what he had just said, but she hated the thought of waiting months until he would finally say something like this again.

She followed him, pondering on a way how to get to Australia without any incidents like they just experienced.

* * *

I am definitely going to continue. 

Special thanks to HermyandRon and Stonerlove! You are great inspirations!

So for now, I am done. Please review!!!


	3. Starlit night

Kudos to you-know-who (no, it's not Voldy :-)), thanks to all of you who reviewed energetically:-)

* * *

**Starlit night**

„Yes, we would like to stay for one night only", Hermione agreed and avoided the concierge's gaze. The concierge offered her the room key and explained her the way to the room they had just engaged.

After Ron and Hermione had reached their room, Ron started laughing.

"Did you see his mocking face?" he asked between a few laughs. Hermione could not help but laugh along.

"I thought it was a bit embarrassing", she admitted and looked down.

They had travelled the Muggle way for hours, taking buses, trains; they had even asked a truck driver to take them with him for a few miles. On the quiet they had discussed the fight, agreeing on a longer but safer trip. Over the past weeks there had always been rumours about left Death Eaters who tried to revenge their Lord's downfall and at the same time, trying not to be caught and brought to Azkaban.

They had obviously found out about Hermione's plan on travelling in a way Hermione had never considered. After exhausting hours they had reached the Italian border, where they found a motel and rented a room.

Now they rested side by side on the hotel's king-size bed, poring over maps and books.

"You know we took my broom… We could fly…" Ron offered carefully, trying not to look in Hermione's direction. She took a sharp breath, closed her eyes, and then surprisingly nodded.

"Actually that is the only way I can think of, too…" She stated and sighed.

"You will have to deal with a nervous and hysterical wreck", she then cautioned him and saw a mischievous blinking in his eyes.

"That is not really a problem, I am used to that!" he screwed out and ducked, laughing heavily.

Without thinking and above all ignoring her reason, she darted herself on him and started punching him painstakingly. It took a few moments until Ron realized what she was doing and in which compromising position she lied above him.

His heart was racing, adrenaline flooding his veins. It has been exactly five weeks, two days, eleven hours and about thirty minutes since she had been this near to him. Her eyes had had the same passionate glint and he could hardly resist the urge to kiss her.

He rolled them over and pinned her to the mattress. "Don't you dare to provoke me!" he tried to sound serious, but failed miserably as his lungs were screaming for oxygen, causing them both to laugh.

The moment was gone.

* * *

They had paid for the night beforehand, so that they were able to sneak out of the motel without any witnesses. The moon was enlightening the street and when Hermione looked up to the sky she took a deep breath. The dark velvet sky was star-studded and again Hermione felt peace. Even though they had been attacked less than twenty four hours ago, she felt safe.

For the first time she grabbed Ron's hand.

For sure, they had often hold hands but he had always been the one who initiated it. Ron was surprised but very pleased. He squeezed her hand.

They walked in silence hand in hand for a few minutes until they reached a dark back lane.

"This is a good spot", Ron said and pulled her with him.

A few moments later they rushed through the air. Hermione shrieked and took a sharp breath.

Ron, who sat behind her on the broom, embraced her with his free arm and pulled her towards him. She could feel his breath caress her neck and she immediately felt calmer. She leaned against him and sighed. Maybe flying was not so bad after all.

"I think you're cute when you're a nervous and hysterical wreck", Hermione heard him whispering.

Flying with Ron was not bad at all.

* * *

Well, that's it for now! Please be kind and review! Let me now if I should let it end in smut ;-)

Cya, Ruth


	4. Arrival

Kudos to genius Joanne and to all of you who reviewed!

* * *

**Arrival**

"Yes, please. How can I help you?" Jane Granger had opened the door. She looked relaxed and the only thing Ron could think of was how Hermione looked like her mother.

Hermione held her wand in her right hand and aimed at her mother. She was scared that maybe it would not work. Her hand was shaking and naturally Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulder. It had taken them three days, countless vehicles, later on different port keys and hours of flying to finally reach Hermione's parents house.

"Breath in deeply, then do it." He whispered and stroked softly over the bare skin of Hermione's neck.

"FINITE INCANTATUM!" Hermione threw the spell at her mother and closed her eyes. Only Ron saw the change in Jane Granger's eyes. She looked dumbfounded, then realization spread over her face. Tears filled her eyes.

"My little girl…" she spoke under her breath. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at her mother.

It had worked.

She flew in her mother's arms, both crying heavily.

Tears filled Ron's eyes. He had often thought about what could make Hermione happy and finally he was allowed to witness her happiness. He wondered if he was the one who could make her happy for a lifetime.

"Monica? Who is it?" The two women broke from their embrace, when they heard their husband and father calling.

"Hurry up, Hermione!" Her mother showed that they shared not only their appearance but their intelligence and their reasoning power.

"Wendell, would you please come over here for a second?" Jane shouted for her husband.

* * *

Without any trouble Hermione repaired her father's remembrance. Her parents Jack and Jane pulled their daughter together with Ron inside. 

Tears were shed and shared, stories were told, explanations were given and questions got answered, hours went by. Ron caught himself sometimes stroking Hermione's back or caressing her hand without feeling strange at all.

"You did a great job on choosing this house, love. We can offer the two of you a very comfy guest room", Hermione's father declared when the night had already progressed.

Hermione looked down a bit embarrassed, when her parents guided her and Ron towards the guest room. Ron decided to ask later what embarrassed her.

The four of them said good night to each other and Ron and Hermione entered the guest room.

"Look, Ron. I am sorry. They seem to think we are…" She started immediately, then stopped and sighed. "…you know…?" she asked and looked even more embarrassed. Ron wondered what she was talking about. He had hardly seen her nervous like now, but then he saw the king-size bed.

The night at the motel they did not actually sleep in that hotel bed, now they would have to sleep pressed against each other and Ron could not help but smile because of this thought.

"I will sleep on the couch, that's no problem!" she babbled, turning around, unpacking her belongings, but he grabbed her hand and turned her back so that she was facing him.

"What do they seem to think we are?" Ron asked and again his lungs longed for oxygen. This question seemed unplanned and brave even to his ears.

She looked him in the eyes searching for any sign of something that reassured her of his will to get together with her finally.

"They think we are in love with each other…" Hermione was shocked of her boldness and turned away from Ron, who was just as shocked as herself.

"You won't sleep on the couch!" Ron replied without making any sense, which he knew himself, but never let go her hand. Disappointment crossed Hermione's face. She had hoped that he would go for it, finally showing courage. She never doubted his feelings but always feared that his feelings would not be enough. She needed to wait. But she was now exhausted by waiting.

While all these thoughts crossed her mind, Ron immediately knew what to do.

He would tell her. It was about time to tell the love of his life about his feelings.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and nodded. "Whatever…" she agreed.

* * *

It's done for now. Some of you agreed to my plans to let it end in smut, so be prepared for smutty future chapters, well better said a smutty end ;-) 

thanks for reviewing (NOW!!!) ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

Update

Guys, I know it's been forever since I last posted anything and I am terribly sorry for that, but I will soon start again. Just add me to your favourite authors and you will be updated as soon as I upload anything!

This story is going to be re-written, continued and eventually coming to an end under the new name: "You are my everything"!

Hope to hear from you in the reviews!

Ruth


End file.
